Gordon's Mistake
by GayTrainsAllTheWay
Summary: *humanized one-shot* Gordon has a rocky relationship with James and tries to fix it.


_Where did I go wrong?_

James sat up on a hill laying on the grass near by his home he shared and lived with Henry, Emily, and Gordon. He stared at the sky, and was the only one outside.

Henry was cleaning up dishes with Gordon. Then and now he glanced at the window, looking at James who laid outside.

"I'm worried." frowned Henry.

Gordon sighed, "He's fine, quit thinking about him."

"How could you expect me, the person who watched, him grow not to worry?"

"Because I'm not worried."

"In the middle of dinner, he got up and walk out." added Henry.

"Maybe he wasn't hungry." suggested Gordon.

"He's been acting strange lately."

"If you're that worried why don't you check on him?" Gordon insisted.

"James doesn't express his feelings much, plus I'm not his favorite so… I was hoping you could-"

"No."

"But-"

"Just no."

"You don't even know-"

"I'm not talking to him."

Henry frowned, he left the kitchen sink. Gordon glanced up at the window, then continued cleaned was was left of dishes.

Soon, he walked up to his & Henry's bedroom where he found his partner on one side reading an old book. When he recognized the book he let a loud groan.

"Instead of waiting for something to happen, how about _actually_ doing something."

Henry looked up from the book with his familiar gloomy face. "Like what?"

"How about actually talking to him yourself." Gordon suggested.

Henry replied,"He won't tell me, he'll probably say 'everything is fine'. It's why I wanted you to talk since your his favorite."

"..."

"Surprisingly." frowned Henry.

"Doesn't seem noticeable."

Henry had enough. "I tried very hard. I would be both a mother and father, talked to him, play with him, give him everything he needed, tried to give him everything he wanted! Apparently it wasn't enough, and he manages to favor you who did little for him growing up, and didn't want anything to do with him!" Then he shut the book and threw it across the room.

Gordon was surprised. "Christ."

Henry signed, "I'm sorry, I just needed to let that out." he laid down turning to face Gordon. "Then Emily came along, and I did the same, but she still ended up liking you more than me. I at least thought one of them would favor me."

Gordon added, "To be fair I did pay more attention to Emily."

"I know."

"..." The bigger male got up from bed and walked towards the door until his partner asked-

"Where are you going."

His voice lowered, "I'm...going to talk to James."

Henry smiled.

James laid out on the grass. Then he heard the footsteps. Without a word Gordon laid by James, but did keep his distance.

"Did Mom send you?"

Gordon nodded, "I assume by now you would call him by name."

"Meh, it grew on me."

Then the silence came in, but surprisingly it wasn't strange for them. However Gordon knew he couldn't let silence slip by.

"Why did you come out here."

James shrugged, "I felt like it."

"Henry thinks there's something wrong with you."

"Okey, but maybe there's something wrong with Henry were not asking ourselves."

"James…"

"Maybe even Emily as a problem."

"James."

"You maybe have a problem yourself."

Gordon finally shouted " _James!_ "

"I'm fine. I'm okey. I'm doing well." James replied as he got up and moved away.

 _Is that it?_

 _Obviously he won't talk so?_

 _Unfortunately, it isn't over._

Gordon followed James, and laid by him again. "I won't leave until I get answers."

"Good luck with that."

"You realize this would be easier if you just told me."

"Do you realize that you did nothing for me?"

"..."

"Who the hell stays with someone who treats them as if they're beneath them?"

"I don't not, treat Henry as if he's beneath me."

"Oh really? Did you know the only reason Henry began improving his body was so that you would notice him?" James brought up.

"Maybe I didn't notice him because you got in the way of us. The minute you came, you took everything and ruined everything. Our free time, space, health, and our relationship. Henry didn't want to give you back, since he knew you would be stuck in the shop, and/or be slaughtered. Henry would come home exhausted from delivering fish, but he couldn't rest cause, he had to look after you. Sure he smelled bad having to work with fish but he couldn't bath having you running around. Nor even make food without you running off somewhere, or causing mishap!"

"..." James got up, and walked away.

There was nothing more to, except continue tomorrow, and tell Henry.

When Henry received the news, he panicked. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"What else was I supposed to do? Just take it?"

"Yes!"

"Would you have took it?" Questioned Gordon.

Henry replied, "I've been taking it ever since James came! Yes I did get very tired, but I can't just let him do things alone."

"That's actions, I mean if he spoke to you in a rude manner."

"Gordon, you know what he'd tell me when he didn't get his way?"

"..."

"He'd yell ' _You're not my favorite_ ' and tell me sometimes even the next day. He'd repeat it, but I didn't do anything. Yes it hurt but I had to take it. Sometimes Emily would do the same, but I never lose my temper."

"To be honest I don't care what they think of me, so if they told me that it wouldn't affect me." Replied Gordon.

Henry sighed, "You don't understand. It doesn't affect you, since you don't... _care_ about them."

"Who said I didn't?" Questioned Gordon.

"Just about everyone," Henry answered. "They ask when you aren't close by, and offer their service if I ever have trouble with them, but I never took their offers so they'd think you actually cared."

Gordon didn't answer, he had enough and layed on the bed. Henry was still worried, he got up and put on a coat. "You can go to sleep. But I'm going to find my baby boy."

"He's 18!" exclaimed Gordon!

"He's my baby, and I'm bringing him home!" shouted Henry as he left.

Gordon groaned, he knew Henry would be back, but Henry wasn't coming back without James. Morning came along, and Henry never came to bed. However, he was found sleeping on the couch later on. Henry wasn't motivated to do much, so Gordon had to get up and make himself breakfast.

Henry stayed wrapped in a blanket and layed on the couch.

Emily was concerned, but Gordon thought he was overreacting. He stood staring at Henry who layed snugged, staring at a picture of James.

"How about scooting over and let someone sit?" suggested Gordon.

Henry grunted and sat up, he then leaned on him. "Why don't you like James?" asked Henry.

Gordon nearly choked, "It's too early for that, and who says I don't?"

"It just seems that way, you never really talk to him or even be near each other." explained Henry.

"It's just how it is, you put 2 males animals together in a cage, they stay away from one another or kill each other."

"I'm not talking about animals, I think you have a hard time interacting with him. He is a lot like you." mentioned Henry.

"He's _nothing_ like me."

"How do you know?" Henry asked.

Gordon didn't answer, he's hear a lot how much James looked like him. _But was it true?_ Most likely.

"I really wish, you'd interact more with him." replied Henry.

"Mm."

"I found where James is, but he said he didn't want to come home." Henry added.

"Where is he?"

"He's with Edward, I'm glad he's okay, but I want him home to love and cuddle him." said Henry.

Gordon got up, and left. Henry smiled.

Edward's doorbell rang. He opened the door. "Gordon, you don't come often."

"I'm sure you know why I'm here." replied Gordon.

"Of course, come in." offered Edward. "Should I get James or?"

"I think it would be best if I get him."

Edward lowered his voice, "Gordon, you're not really the best at things like these-"

"I've been told, and I'm trying something else."

Edward nodded and let Gordon enter a room.

James sat on the end of the bed silent.

"James."

James didn't look back. "I'm not coming home."

"Why not?" asked Gordon.

"I don't want to."

"Is it because of me?"

"..."

"Henry misses you."

"I know."

"Did you leave because of me?"

"I don't know." Sighed James.

"James, how do you think I feel about you?"

"..."

"Come on now."

"I-I don't know. How do you feel about me."

"I wanted nothing to do with you when I first met you." Gordon explained.

"Figures."

"But then as you grew it wasn't as bad. As I thought."

"..."

"Everyone always told me, you were growing up to be like me, I said didn't want to believe it."

"I'm nothing like you." murmured James.

"I said that as well, but here we are now."

"I always wanted to be like you, I didn't know why, but I just wanted something from you."

"I see, I get that you don't want to come home. I at least wanted to make things right with you." Explained Gordon.

"...I like you."

"..."

"I don't get why, but I've just wanted to be like you. Since I seen you, I just wanted to be like you, and you to like me. I guess I just wanted you to be proud of me."

Gordon chuckled.

"It's not a fucking joke."

"I understand. Forgive me. It's just, I try my best and hardest every day. When I would be motivated I'd take out my watch and think I gotta do it for them."

James stayed silent.

Gordon sat next to James and pulled out his watch. "My brother gave it to me, before I came to Sodor. It's been passed a long here and there." He explained "There was a picture of him and I when I first opened it, I thought it was just a joke. But then when I threw it away, I asked myself why did I do it afterwards. Ever since there's been a void in me."

"..."

"Then I met Henry who patched the void." Sighed Gordon, "I don't get why Henry sticks around with me, but he's still here."

"Your great."

"I later on found out, my void wasn't filled completely. It was when he found you and brought you home. Sometimes I think why I didn't focus more on you."

"...I forgive you."

"Hm?"

"I forgive you, I don't blame you for not doing so. But It's okay because your here now." replied James.

"..."

"..."

"Take it."

James looked at Gordon unsure. Gordon nodded.

"What's in the watch now?" asked James.

"My family."

James opened it, his throat felt clogged as he saw Henry, Emily, himself and Gordon in it.

"Thank you."


End file.
